Steven Reads Reviews
by Willydd123456
Summary: When Willydd1234456 gets alot of bad and good Reviews. Steven found them and decide to Read them and say something after he reads it. (Reviews wanted)
1. Chapter 1:First Ever Review Reading!

Steven turning on the camera in his bedroom

"Oh hello! I didn't see you there!  
So Willydd123456 has bad and good reviews and welcome to me reading them. Lets get started!"

The Eds Rock:It's okay so far even though I Havent watched Steven Universe yet.

"Oh its Ok."

marion johny tes:itse good ilike it. i like johny teset alot and steven universe to so igive 5/5 i want to see mreo to plz.

"Hello welcome to YGS Steven edition."

Guest:Sure it is.

"Oh um.. I dont know what to say there bud.

Guest:Not sure if troll or just lazy/inexperienced

"Hey! No hating!"

wildmanx20:great, you should finish it.

"No he wont."

DullNessBC:Hi, fellow ROBLOX player here. I have something to say about this fanfiction. For one, March 18/24 has already passed

"Woah go easy there buddy but that goes in the trash."

Roblox hacker:Give me all your robux or ill hack u hard than yo mama slaps you

"How dare you! he wont!"

LA305:That was short.

"Yeah. hes in a rush for making a new FanFiction story."

PokemonForever9000:This is great story. Keep it up

"That was cool!"

Guest:Bowser and Jasper are working together this story is cool.

"I know right!"

catspats31:Even though you know how to have good writing quality in your story, please note that the following part of the Content Guidelines is broken:

Entries not allowed:  
6\. Chat/script format and keyboard dialogue based entries.

Please use dialogue similar to: "We need a distraction!" Wendy said. Add some description and detail behind what's going on. The admins frown upon stories in chat/script format because it erases all of the artistic choice and technical skill from writing and reduces it strictly to events without any sort of prose or emotion. It shows they're more impressed by what rather than how, and how is the most important part of any creative endeavor.

"No just No."

"And thats all! if you want me to read your Reviews do it on any one Of Willydd123456's FanFiction Story or this one! New chapter every Monday!" 


	2. Chapter 2:Grammer is bad

"Alright We're Back! Hello And welcome back to Steven Reads Reviews! Let get reading."

K Nam Joon:ew script format

Script is disgusting.

"Well are you ready to get hate? Here you go! I really hate this review."

khnjfdbs:goodf yes

"You have bad grammar. First on name Second on the word good It has a f and not a capital G."

Guest:I wonder if the Diamonds meets Bowser in this story.

"Oh. I dont know. You would have to see soon. Mario's Universe Chapter 14, 15, 16 and 17 is coming soon. So you would have to see. Ps, I dont know if theres more chapters than those chapters. But lets contiune."

Ranger-356 Of N.C.R:Great, another troll author...just what this fandom needs right now.

"Oh...Okay.. I'll count that as hate."

Guest:I LOVEEE STEVEN UNIVERSE!  
I'm cosplaying as pearl for Halloween and I have watched every single episode!  
Its the best cartoon EVER

"Oh! Thanks But i'm not hating on you but you have good grammar but not alot. WHat i mean is less grammar mistakes than other people. First P isn't capitalized For Pearl. And after EVER. There needs to be a dot.

"And thats going to wrap the story here. Cause there was not much Reviews. I need more next time. But now lets look at updates. I'll be posting on Sunday instead of Monday. But anyways! Reviews should be read on Sunday now. So get reviewing!" 


	3. Chapter 3:Sorry I Posted Late

"Welp I'm back. this time we have alot more."

jackie:please update ! i need them to get the other 3 keys god i love this story so much

"Dude! The Chapters are out!"

Guest:Good Job Dude i like how bowser and jasper team up krrp up the good work! And good job with the details and descriptions i cant wait to see what else you have in store

"Thanks! Also new things coming to your way soon!"

aubsadorable:ONION IS WHITE DIAMOND COMFIRMED!

"Oh. That theory."

Wishing For Dragons:Dude, your account is gonna be deleted if you don't delete this interactive story and your script form fics. Please fix your fics so yo won't be banned from this site.

"Are you telling that the creator will get banned for making a story? How rude!

Guest: .

"Uh... Its just a dot."

Ranger-356 Of N.C.R:I'm not hating you. It just the way your grammar here makes me think you just got bored and decided to make a troll fanfic...

You at least check your writing before publishing. It really helps you on many occasions.

guest:hey steven would it be cool if the crystal gem, lapis, peridot,bismuth,connie,lars,sadie,peedee,ranoldo, jasper,and everyone else have pets of their own? ;) :) ;3

"Yeah. But not Peridot and Lapis. They already have a pet."

Johnathen:Steven universe is one of the best shows out there. It has good story, characters, and even is a great series to read on fanfiction. My faviorite crossover of steven universe is universe falls a crossover of steven universe and gravity falls. I love how the author of that story takes theor time to make sure the series is done like if it was an actual cartoon, it makes me think Alex Hirsch and Rebecca sugar would approve. My favourite shipping and fusion is Stevonnie. If it was up to me Steven universe would go on for a while, but knoing cartoon network it will get cancelled. I know Steven universe is a as some show even of I am more of a fanfiction guy. I hope this show will continue to bring smiles to everyone.

"Woah! Alot of words."

nataliahero:cool

"Thanks!"

"And thats all! If you wanna be featured in the next Chapter. Remember to Post a review on Willydd123456's stories! post a review! Bye! 


End file.
